ktohfandomcom-20200223-history
Tower of Killjoys
What is the Tower of Killjoys? The Tower of Killjoys, or ToK for short, is a Hard half ascension, half descension tower for Ring 1. It is one of the three tower-crossing towers, the other two being Thanos Tower and Tower of Deep Darkness (this one goes to Not Even A Tower). This tower should be completed after Tower of Madness. Beginners Guide Starting the Tower * Layer 1: Start by climbing up the ladder to the corner, do a two stud wraparound and continue to the spinning platforms, then when you come to the two-sided pushing platform, push it like you normally would then push it back, but stay on the side you are on currently, then climb the ladder on onto the big spinner. Then climb up to the second floor. * Layer 2 (Tower Crossing Floor): You will encounter a 1 stud path with 2 spinning turrets, Make your way trough the path and try to avoid getting hit by the turrets by jumping. Once you've done that jump on to the truss, and you will encounter 2 paths. * Path 1: You will encounter some 4x4 platforms, but beware! These platforms fall, do not spend too much time on them, after that, you'll go on to an outside section '''which consists of many wraparounds, and then you'll go inside of the tower again. * '''Path 2: You'll see a ladder blocked by a roof, similar to Tower of Screen Punching, Try to grab to the side of the ladder, then you'll encounter some 1x1x1 stud jumps, wich some will be semi-transparent. * Then you'll encounter 2 wraparounds, and after making the second one, a button will activate, which will lead you to some 1x2 platforms, and onto another wraparound, then jump & climb the pyramid, then do a wraparound to reach the pushing platform, and destroy the wall, then you will go to another outside section, which consists of a 1 stud path with a turret shooting at you, go to the end of the path and press the yellow button, then walk forward to the sign that says "Keep moving ahead..." '''and you'll encounter the '''tower crossing section. * Tower crossing section: You will encounter NEAT, Press the blue button, which will give you 20 seconds to reach the second outside section, and carefully jump on to the winpad, and you've reached Layer 3. Continuing the Tower * Layer 3: You are met with a stack of wraparounds, carefully climb up the stack until you reach the tightrope. Carefully walk across the two tightropes until you reach the push box challenge. Once you have reached the push box challenge, press the teal colored button to generate a new push box. Guide your push box through the push box destroyers, and once you have reached the end, set your push box onto the teal push box button. Now you are free to do the wraparounds up to the next walkway. On the walkway you must do three one stud wraparounds to get the yellow key. When the yellow key is obtained, do the wraparounds again and press the key door with your character's body. Do some final wraparounds, and you are free to explore Layer 4. * Layer 4: * Layer 5 (Outside Floor): This is it, this is the Layer where you cross to the second steeple, the descension steeple. At the start of the floor walk across the long, one stud pathway. Once you reach the end of the pathway, jump and then climb up the ladder. After the ladder carefully climbs up the one stud staircase to the top. Once you climb the staircase either do a wraparound up to the next pathway or jump inside the transparent bricks and go up that way. Now this is the push box section, press the button and create a push box. Now, carefully time your box pushing through the first two pushing platforms. At the final pushing platform carefully center your box in between the two button deactivators. If you hit the button good job! Now climb up onto your newly activated platform and touch the balloon spawner. Carefully fly up between the balloon destroyers and try to use the sideways elevator to your advantage. If you made it past the balloon destroyers fly onto the wide platform below you and press space to dismount your balloon. Once you do that walk across the pathway and repeatedly climb up each pillar on the kill brick section as fast as you can and press the blue button. Once you press the blue button climb up each ladder in a repeated manner until you reach the long, slanted ladder. Climb up the slanted ladder and jump down. Continuously do the wraparounds until you reach the last slanted ladder. Jump all the way down to the next section of wraparounds below you. (As a reference point they would be to the right of you if you are looking at CoLS). At last, do the final one stud wraparounds and drop down to Layer 6. * Layer 6: Do a head-hitter, and walk through the .5 studs at the wall (If you don't wanna fall, hug the wall) and onto a speed part, once you've done it carefully walk around the frame of the second steeple and drop down, Then I recommend you use < and > before walking through the .5 stud path, it will reset your camera position, and go onto the last section of this layer, You'll also encounter at the end of this section, a poison cylinder, I recommend you don't release space until you pass it, then, jump to the platform at the end of the cylinder, and hop over the poison wall to layer 7 * Layer 7: * Layer 8: Finishing the Tower * Layer 9: * Layer 10: Music: * Layer 1-2: Banjo-Tooie - Isle o' Hags * Layer 3-4: The Binding of Isacc: Antibirth - Outside the Fold (Cellar) * Layer 5-7: Super Smash Bros. Ultimate - Galeem * Layer 8-10: Tabuu - Super Smash Bros. Brawl Gallery ToK Portal.png|ToKs' Unfinished Portal Tok.png|ToKs' badge ToKPortalNew.png|ToK's portal pre-nerf ToKFromToM.png|ToK with 3 floors done ToKThinglol.png|ToK with 6 floors done NEATToKTowerCross.png|Crossing Section ToK.PNG|ToK's current portal Continuing from this point After beating ToK, head to the Tower of Hecc or to Tower of Overcoming Hatred next. Category:Towers Category:JToH Category:Hard Category:Kiddie's Inferno Category:Ring 1